


Macaroon

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Besok-besok, kalau mau minta bisa pakai cara ini lagi. Dijamin, suaminya tidak kuasa menolak jika memakai nama calon anak sebagai alasan.





	Macaroon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> copy paste dari wattpad dan ffn, hadiah untuk madeh18

Sasuke merasakan belaian lembut di kepala. Hangat dan nyaman. Tempat mana lagi yang enak dijadikan bantal selain pangkuan istri tercinta?

Mata hitam itu memejam. Sayup-sayup dialog bernada melodrama teriring alunan instrumental dari  _sound_   _speaker_  laptop Sakura menjadi lulabi pengantar tidurnya.

Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan kantuknya, "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ayolah, sekarang Sasuke ingin tidur sebentar saja.

Pukul dua dini hari. Tetapi dari tadi, ada saja gangguan yang tidak mau merestui kenyamanan alam mimpinya.

Terutama berasal dari istri tercinta, Uchiha Sakura yang santai saja mengunyah  _macaroon_  seraya menonton serial anime  _shoujo romance_ favoritnya.

"Hn." Alih-alih menyatakan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalan, Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman yang khas.

Sebagai istri yang baik, bukankah semestinya Sakura paham betapa sang suami sedang menuntut pengertian?

"Kamu tidak mau  _macaroon_ -nya? Enak loh, Sasuke- _kun."_

Sakura tahu, suaminya ini lelah. Tapi, kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Sasuke kalau bukan sekarang? Salahkan perusahaan Bos Madara beserta dollar-dollar sakti yang telah menyita banyak waktu Sasuke darinya.

"Aku tidak suka manis-manis."

Sasuke meraung dalam hati.

Seharusnya, Sakura juga tahu, kalau manisan ada di urutan teratas daftar makanan 'kebencian' Sasuke.

Terlebih, manisan Perancis itulah biang masalah Sasuke dini hari ini.

Satu jam lalu. Sakura membangunkannya. Ngidam ingin  _macaroon._ Sasuke hampir saja menolak dan mengatakan ia sangat letih malam ini, jika tidak ingat sesosok makhluk yang kini menghuni rahim sang istri.

Jadilah sambil terkantuk-kantuk, Sasuke meraih kunci. Saat hendak memanasakan mesin, Sasuke teringat bahwa dua jam sebelumnya, sedan Jaguar kesayangan baru saja beristirahat dari kepadatan jalan kota Tokyo.

Maka kunci diganti, dan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk jok motor ninja, seperti meminta maaf telah mengganggu tidur malamnya. Sang motor pun menurut saja dibawa membelah lengangnya jalanan malam.

Masalahnya adalah: di mana mencari toko  _bakery_  yang buka sampai waktu selarut ini?

Sasuke larut dalam rapalan doa, semoga tempat yang diinginkan segera menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau pulang dengan tangan kosong, pun ingin cepat-cepat melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

Namun, hingga tiga puluh menit lebih Sasuke menelusuri jalanan, dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit hingga kompleks pertokoan, barulah sebuah toko  _bakery_  ditemukan.

Bangunan bersekat kaca itu terapit bar dan kafe di kedua sisi. Benderang lampu sekaligus warna-warni penganan di balik etalase menarik atensi Sasuke.

Helaan napas lega dikuarkan. Sasuke memasuki toko. Rupanya, nasib baik masih menyayanginya.  _Macaroon_ Perancis pesanan sang istri tersedia, dalam kondisi baru lagi.

Akhirnya, rekah senyum Sakura dan pelukan sayang adalah yang Sasuke dapatkan sebagai ganjaran.

Tetapi kemudian, bayangan empuknya ranjang sirna sudah saat Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke dengan tatapan merajuk, seraya menepuk-nepuk paha sebagai pangkuan. Ngemil  _macaroon_ dan menonton anime, nggak seru kalau sendirian, katanya.

Sasuke pun pasrah saja, merebahkan kepala di atas pangkuan Sakura. Asal dibiarkan tidur, pintanya.

Namun, hanya beberapa menit perjanjian berjalan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ nggak seru," rajuk Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mencoba bersabar.

Ia membuka mata, mengintip melalui lengan yang dilintangkan atas pelipis.

"Biarkan aku tidur, Sakura."

Dilihatnya bibir sang istri yang penuh kunyahan itu semakin mengerucut. Menggemaskan dan mengundang hasrat untuk dikecup, andaikan Sasuke tidak dalam kondisi lelah dan letih seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya ..." bukannya mendengar permintaan sang suami, Sakura melanjutkan ocehan, "aku enggak lagi ngidam, kok, Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke mengernyit, hampir berjengit bangun dari rebahan.

Sebagai akibat dari jeritan saraf-saraf otak yang minta diistrahatkan, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pening, berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Yang dilakukan Sakura sungguh berlebihan.

Namun, Sasuke kembali mengingat kata-kata─entah dari  _Dobe_ Naruto maupun kakak Itachi tersayang, kalau wanita hamil itu sensitif. Maka sebagai suami yang baik, tidak ada salahnya menuruti kemauan istri dan menekan ego kelelakiannya. Toh ini demi kebaikan calon anak mereka juga.

"Aku bukan ngidam  _macaroon._ Cuma ngidam ngerjain Sasuke- _kun,"_ sambung Sakura tanpa dosa seraya terkikik puas.

Sudahlah, Sasuke lelah usai mengitari jalanan ditemani remang angin malam, takut-takut ia akan tersesat akibat salah jalan melewati lokasi angker yang penuh legenda urban. Untung saja tidak ada jalan buntu, pun tidak nampak hantu.

Semoga saja, bayi mereka nanti tidak mewarisi sifat jail ibundanya yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Sudahlah..." menjawab seolah sudah mengetahui teka-teki, Sasuke tidak tertarik mengubah ruangan nyaman ini menjadi arena debat panas dengan sang istri, "Kamu sudah puas mengerjaiku, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

"Tapi besok belikan lagi ya?"

Sasuke melotot melihat dus karton biru bertuliskan logo dengan motif pita itu kosong melompong. Satu tangan Sakura menyuapi kue pipih berlapis krim manis terakhir ke dalam mulut sendiri.

Entah Sasuke harus merasa senang atau sedih di sini. Terkadang, nafsu makan istri yang tengah hamil muda memang tidak ada bandingan.

"Kalau besok aku ngantuk, tentu tidak bisa beli, Sakura. Jadi biarkan ak─"

"Baiklah, Tuan Tampan. Sudah sana tidur."

Segera, Sasuke kembali merasakan belaian lembut di kepala. Kali ini, ia harap nyenyak segera datang tanpa rintangan.

Sembari membayangkan sosok mungil yang akan hadir memeriahkan rumah tangga mereka, hati Sasuke menghangat. Mendekap pinggang Sakura yang sebentar lagi tidak jadi ramping, Sasuke merubah posisi menyamping. Sasuke menyukai aroma ini; wangi feminin yang amat menenangkan.

Sasuke membenamkan wajah di perut istri, menghirup dalam-dalam harum alami tubuh Sakura.  _Ayah menemanimu tidur di sini_ , nak, sapanya dalam diam.

Sementara Sakura tersenyum lembut, membelai helaian legam dengan penuh sayang. Anime yang ditonton memasuki lagu ending. Besok-besok, kalau mau minta bisa pakai cara ini lagi. Ia kembali terkikik pelan. Dijamin, suaminya tidak kuasa menolak jika memakai nama calonanak sebagai alasan.


End file.
